


klaine

by maura1152



Category: Glee, klaine - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:41:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26109610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maura1152/pseuds/maura1152
Summary: klaine
Relationships: klaine - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	klaine

i was with someone 🙈  
it was sebastian wasn’t it 🙈  
no it wasn’t sebastian but it didnt mean anything 🙈  
it was just a hookup okay🙈  
who was it🙈  
it dosnt matter who it was with kurt🙈  
what matters is that i was by myself🙈  
i needed you🙈  
i needed you around and you wernt there🙈

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed please leave reviews and coments


End file.
